You're The Only One
by Mizuira Kumiko
Summary: AU/Cinta itu memang membawa rasa sakit, tapi adakalanya membawa rasa bahagia. Cinta itu memang kadang-kadang selalu memberikan harapan yang semu. Tapi, jika kita percaya pada cinta itu, akan ada harapan nyata yang terbentang dihadapan kita. Menunggu untuk kita raih. Aku … sudah meraih kebahagianku sendiri. Semua ini karenamu, terima kasih, Sasuke./Savers contest; Banjir Tomat Ceri.


_Cinta itu adalah rasa sakit, bagiku._

_Cinta itu adalah rasa sedih, bagiku._

_Cinta yang kumiliki tak pernah memberiku kebahagian._

_Cinta yang kurasakan tak pernah memberiku harapan._

_Aku menyerah untuk mencari cinta yang sesungguhnya._

_Aku muak dengan rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya._

_Karena itu, kuputuskan untuk memilih—_

* * *

_**For Arnanda Indah and Christian Raphael Ariete**_

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**You're The Only One©Mizuira Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Romance/Hurt-Comfort**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**AU**_

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggerutu kesal, bahkan ketika ia sudah mendudukkan diri di kursi di dalam sebuah café kecil, tetap masih terdengar suara kekesalan yang terlontar dari bibirnya. Wajahnya terlihat masam dan kusut. Tapi, hal itu tak membuat para gadis untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda itu. Mau wajah masam dan kusut. Mau wajah kesal dan cemberut. Wajah tampan pemuda itu tak bisa luntur hanya karena hal itu.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja terus-menerus merengek kesal."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya mendecih pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sedangkan seorang pemuda lainnya yang tadi berbicara hanya menghela napas pelan dan nampak tak mengindahkan perlakuan sahabatnya itu. Baginya hal itu sudah biasa dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Jadi, tidak masalah baginya jika pemuda itu berapa kali pun marah. Toh, esoknya pemuda itu akan bersiap seolah-olah kejadian kemarin sebagai angin lalu.

"Eh, Sasuke, mau tidak kukenalkan pada seseorang?"

Ucapan pemuda berambut kuning itu sedikit mengundang reaksi dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu melirik sosok sahabatnya dengan pandangan bosan. Meskipun seperti itu Sasuke tetap merespon ucapan Naruto.

"Siapa?"

Bukannya menjawab Naruto langsung nyengir menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih. "Salah satu teman baik Hinata-_chan_. Kebetulan dia akan datang menemani Hinata-_chan_ menemuiku hari ini."

"Nama?" Tanya Sasuke. Kebiasaanya yang pertama muncul ketika ia akan dikenalkan oleh Naruto pada seseorang. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berpikir nama bisa mewakili kepribadian sang pemiliknya. Jika dari nama sudah terdengar _aneh_ itu berarti Sasuke patut untuk menolak pertemuan itu.

Memandang kepribadian seseorang dari nama tentu bukanlah hal yang baik. Sasuke sadar akan hal itu, tapi ia juga tak bisa sembarangan menerima acara pertemuan dengan seorang gadis yang kemungkinan besar akan ia jadikan kekasih jika memenuhi persyaratan yang dimilikinya.

"Aku tidak mau menyebutkan namanya. Kau harus menanyakannya sendiri."

"Huh!" Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Mengetikan sebuah pesan singkat entah ditujukan untuk siapa, Sasuke sama sekali tak perduli.

"Kuyakin kau akan suka dengannya."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Kau menyukai gadis dengan warna rambut merah muda 'kan? Seperti cinta pertamamu."

Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat kedua mata _onyx_ Sasuke melebar. Sedetik kemudian dahi pemuda itu terlipat. Raut ketidakpercayaan menghiasi seluruh guratan di wajahnya. "Hn. Bagaimana kau—cih! Dasar curang."

Naruto hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membentuknya menyerupai huruf V. "Aku menanyakannya pada Itachi-_nii_."

Sasuke lagi-lagi mendengus sebal karena Naruto menanyakan hal yang menurutnya tidaklah penting untuk ditanyakan. Lagi pula dia sudah berani mencampuri urusan pribadinya. "Kau—"

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti ketika kedua matanya tak sengaja melihat ke arah pintu masuk café. Jantungnya langsung berdegup dengan begitu kencang. Dadanya bergemuruh panas. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat tanpa ada perintah dari otaknya. Rahangnya mengeras, giginya saling bergemelutuk. Dan yang lebih penting kini Sasuke merasa jika seluruh darah di dalam tubuh berkumpul di wajahnya.

"—_seseorang tolong siramkan air es ke kepalaku,"_ batin Sasuke berteriak.

Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menundukan kepalanya. Mengambil daftar menu café diatas meja dan membacanya asal. Ia mulai merasa jika kedua pipinya menghangat untuk yang kedua kalinya terjadi semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu. Ia juga mulai merasa kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik berlainan arah akan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Tidak! Ia tidak boleh menunjukan wajah seperti ini di hadapan _dia_. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia harus bisa mengontrol diri dengan tidak bertindak ceroboh dan bertindak tak seperti seorang Uchiha yang _cool_, kalem dan dingin.

"_Image keluarga Uchiha dipertaruhkan di sini. Bersikaplah setenang mungkin saat menghadapinya."_

Mungkin itu adalah kalimat yang berputar dan tercetak tebal di dalam pikiran Sasuke.

"Hinata-_chan_!" Panggil Naruto setengah berteriak sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Senyuman yang begitu lebar tercetak di bibirnya. Raut wajah yang terlihat berseri-seri terlukis di setiap guratan wajahnya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_," ucap Hinata pelan dan berjalan mendekati meja di mana kekasihnya berada. Wajah gadis manis itu nampak merona merah dan bersikap malu-malu saat berada di hadapan Naruto. "_Gomen_. Aku sedikit datang terlambat."

Naruto hanya tersenyum yang langsung membuat wajah Hinata merah secara keseluruhan. "Tidak apa. Aku rela menunggu kedatanganmu selama apapun itu."

Seorang gadis yang baru saja datang ke meja itu langsung menepuk pelan bahu Hinata. Terdengar suara cekikikan kecil darinya melihat keadaan teman baiknya itu. "Jangan pingsan!"

Hinata yang mendengar ledekan kecil dari temannya itu hanya tersenyum masam. Sedetik kemudian ia terpekik kecil karena belum memperkenalkan temannya yang menemaninya hari ini jalan-jalan kepada kekasihnya. "N-Naruto-_kun_, perkenalkan … d-dia adalah Sakura-_chan_."

"Kau jauh berbeda dari apa yang kubayangkan," ucap Sakura ceria dengan memasang sebuah senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Berbeda?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti. Ia memandang ke arah Hinata meminta jawaban. Tapi, kekasihnya itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Sudah, tidak perlu di bahas," ucap Sakura sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah. Sedetik kemudian ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hinata yang itu berarti di hadapan Sasuke.

Gadis manis berambut sama dengan bunga sakura itu hanya memandang bosan sekelilingnya. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya mengikuti alunan music _rock_ yang kebetulan sedang di putar di café itu.

"S-Sakura-_chan,_ pesan apa?" Tanya Hinata yang sedang membaca daftar menu.

"Jus jeruk saja, aku sedang tidak ingin makan."

Menghiraukan Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang sibuk memilih makanan apa yang mereka inginkan, Sakura menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya.

"Sasuke, kau pesan apa?"

"Hn. Jus tomat."

Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari layar ponsel miliknya dan memandang sosok yang baru ia sadari jika sedari tadi ada di sana. Sebelah alis Sakura nampak terangkat karena sosok pemuda di hadapannya masih menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu meskipun ia sudah menyebutkan pesanannya. Merasa jika pemuda itu adalah sosok yang cuek maka Sakura mulai kembali menekuni ponselnya.

Sampai Sasuke menurunkan buku menu dan memperlihatkan keseluruhan wajahnya membuat Sakura kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Sejenak ia merasa jika segala aktivitas di sekitarnya berhenti bergerak ketika ia menatap wajah pemuda itu.

_Onyx _dan _emerald_. Saling tatap dalam satu pandangan lurus.

Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia merasa waktu disekitarnya membeku ketika ia bertatapan dari jarak dekat dengan sosok gadis dihadapannya. Ia baru tersadar kembali ketika Naruto menyikut pelan lengannya.

"Kau … Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke. Aku benar 'kan?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada ragu.

Sasuke merasa jika ada ribuan merpati putih yang bertebrangan di belakang punggung gadis itu ketika ia mengeluarkan suaranya yang begitu terdengar lembut dan merdu.

"K-kau mengenal dia, Sakura-_chan_?" Tanya Hinata yang nampak terkejut sekali. Ia belum pernah mendengar jika Sakura punya kenalan seorang _laki-laki_. Hal ini cukup membuatnya tertegun selama beberapa detik. Dan ada rasa tidak percaya jika temannya itu mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang nampak penyendiri itu.

"Hn. Kau benar, Haruno-_san_," jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Tapi, jauh di dalam hati ia ingin tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis itu yang bersikap masih mengenalnya meskipun sudah lewat 3 tahun.

"Sudah lama sekali semenjak kita lulus bersama," ucap Sakura dan tersenyum manis.

Mendengar kata 'lulus bersama' membuktikan jika Sakura mengenal Sasuke sudah sejak dari dulu.

Terlihat Naruto mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang menyelidik ke arah Sakura. Memerhatikan penampilan gadis itu. Dari lekuk wajah—lebih memerhatikan warna mata—dan warna rambut. Seingatnya ia pernah melihat gadis itu di suatu tempat. Dan sayangnya ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya. Karena sepertinya ia melihat sosok gadis itu sudah lama sekali.

"Kudengar terakhir kali kau dan keluargamu pindah ke Kiri. Tapi … " Sakura terlihat menghentikan ucapanya. Ia membiarkan Sasuke untuk meneruskan perkataannya.

"Hn. Kami pindah lagi ke Konoha."

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan lagi-lagi tersenyum. Setelahnya ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke ponsel dan tak mengangkat lagi wajahnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Sikap gadis di hadapannya ini seolah-olah ia tak terpengaruh dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya. Kebanyakan gadis saat menatapnya akan langsung berwajah merah seperti kepiting rebus dan berbicara tersendat-sendat saat mencoba untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Tapi, kini yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu hanya menundukan kepala dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Apa ketampanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke kalah dari benda mati seperti _handphone_?

Sasuke merasa itu tidaklah wajar. Mustahil ada seorang gadis yang mengabaikan dirinya seperti ini. Dulu, memang ia mendengar jika gadis itu memiliki ketertarikan padanya. Tapi, setelah pertemuannya dengannya kembali hari ini, apa tidak ada yang spesial baginya?

"Benar 'kan kataku, kau akan menyukai gadis yang kupilihkan kali ini," bisik Naruto pelan di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung menginjak kaki Naruto dari bawah meja karena terlalu berisik hanya dengan ukuran sebuah bisikan saja. Bahkan mungkin Hinata dan Sakura sendiri dapat mendengarnya. Terbukti saat Sakura yang mengangkat wajahnya sekilas sambil tersenyum geli padanya.

"_Baka-dobe,"_ runtuk Sasuke dalam hati. Ia merasa sangat malu di hadapan Sakura saat ini.

Hari ini entah bagaimana ia bisa melihat Sakura kembali sejak 3 tahun lalu—sungguh takdir yang manis. 3 tahun lalu gadis itu menghilang tanpa jejak seperti _ditelan_ oleh perut bumi. Tak ada kabar dan tak ada tanda-tanda jika selama ini ia masih hidup. Banyak yang beranggapan jika sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu sudah mati karena kecelakaan setelah hari kelulusan.

Tersebar berita tak mengenakan seperti itu sudah jelas membuatnya hatinya begitu merasa sedih. Dan pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan yang dinamakan _patah hati_. Jika hati diibaratkan sebuah kaca, kaca itu sudah hancur berkeping-keping sampai keserpihan terkecil. Sama halnya dengan hatinya.

Merasakan _patah hati_ tanpa mengutarakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu pada orang yang bersangkutan? Sangatlah kasihan.

Kalah sebelum berperang.

Sasuke merasa sudah kalah sebelum ia berjuang menyampaikan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

Tapi, hari ini, menit ini, detik ini ia bisa kembali melihat wajah cantiknya, membuat hatinya kembali merekat utuh. Kembali melihat senyuman di bibirnya yang mungil membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kembali mendengar suaranya membuat jiwanya tenang.

"Selama 3 tahun terakhir, kau kemana?" Sasuke akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Terlebih ia merasa penasaran alasan kenapa Sakura pergi meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya setelah hari kelulusan begitu saja. Tanpa ada seorang pun tahu.

Sakura menerima gelas tinggi yang disodorkan oleh pelayan pria padanya. Meminum jusnya sedikit demi sedikit sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan ekspresi dingin dan datar. Sekilas ada kilatan kebencian di mata _emerald_-nya ketika menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Bersembunyi," jawabnya singkat.

Jawaban Sakura cukup membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Begitu pun dengan Naruto yang sejak tadi memerhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura dari sudut matanya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di bawah meja mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Apa—"

"S-Sasuke-_san_, a-apa novel yang kupinjamkan padamu s-sudah selesai kau baca s-semuanya?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba memotong ucapan Sasuke yang sudah ia kira akan menanyakan arti dari jawaban Sakura.

"Hn. Belum semuanya."

"A-apa kau mau k-kupinjamkan … novel y-yang lainnya?" Tanya Hinata lagi yang nampak sengaja ia lakukan untuk membuat Sasuke tak bertanya lebih banyak pada Sakura.

"Hn. Tidak perlu."

Naruto hanya memandang sosok kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu gelisah dan panik. Pemuda itu merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Hinata. Atau mungkin Hinata mengetahui sesuatu tentang … Sakura? Yang tak diketahui oleh orang lain, dirinya atau juga Sasuke?

Sakura nampak memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya. Meminum jusnya sampai setengah saja dan kemudian beranjak berdiri. Menepuk pelan bahu Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak bisa pulang bersama denganmu."

"Eh?" Hinata nampak terkejut melihat perubahan sikap Sakura. "K-kenapa? Padahal aku ingin kau ikut dengan kami u-untuk pergi nonton film."

Sakura nampak mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada dan menunjukan raut wajah menyesal. "Lain kali saja. Aku ada janji kencan dengan seseorang hari ini."

Naruto langsung tersedak air putih yang baru saja ditelannya mendengar kata 'kencan' yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Ia langsung melirik Sasuke yang terlihat memasang wajah kesal dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

Dengan lesu Hinata menganggukan kepalanya dan membiarkan Sakura melenggang pergi keluar dari café ini.

"Hinata-_chan_, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika Sakura-_chan_ sudah punya kekasih?"

Hinata terlihat enggan untuk menjawab atau pun menatap wajah kekasihnya. "Ma-maaf," ucapnya pelan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Bukannya tidak mau memberitahu, lebih tepatnya Hinata tak bisa memberitahukannya pada Naruto atau pun pada orang lain. Jika kekasih Sakura adalah sesama … perempuan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sakura setelah kabur secara diam-diam dan keluar dari café lewat pintu samping toilet. Ia tak memperdulikan anggapan Naruto bagaimana dengan apa yang dilakukannya kini. Dan ia juga tak memperdulikan bagaimana paniknya sekarang Naruto mencarinya karena menghilang begitu saja.

Memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu dari jarak cukup jauh adalah hal yang tepat untuk tahu dengan siapa ia berkencan.

Tapi, kencan itu bisa saja belum ada hubungan yang terjalin. Mungkin lebih tepat baru _akan_ terjalin. Jika seperti itu Sasuke merasa ia masih punya kesempatan meskipun kecil.

Dulu, ia tak sempat untuk mengutarakan perasaannya. Kali ini ia harus bisa. Perasaannya diterima atau tidak itu adalah hanya masalah waktu.

Waktu bisa merubah segalanya. Termasuk hati dan pikiran seseorang.

Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya di balik batang pohon. Sesekali ia nampak menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang berdiri mematung seperti menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

Beruntung, taman Konoha hari ini cukup ramai didatangi orang-orang. Tak ada yang sadar jika ia berada di sini untuk mengikuti seseorang.

Sasuke melihat ke arah gerbang masuk taman, tak ada seorang laki-laki yang masuk dan terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. Yang ia lihat kini adalah sosok seorang gadis cantik seperti boneka yang tengah menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan ke kiri seperti mencari seseorang. Bukan orang itu yang Sakura tunggu.

"Eh?" Sasuke begitu terkejut ketika gadis itu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura. Setengah berlari gadis berambut _blonde_ itu mendekatinya. "Apa yang—"

Sasuke tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena saking terkejut jika kedua gadis itu saling berpelukkan dan bergandengan tangan keluar dari taman. Masing-masing di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman yang begitu terlihat manis di mata Sasuke.

Tak ingin kehilangan jejak Sakura dan gadis asing yang sedang bersamanya itu, Sasuke segera berlari keluar gerbang dan kembali memerhatikan Sakura dengan dahi terlipat. Ia cukup bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di sini.

Kedua mata _onyx_ milik pemuda berambut _raven_ itu memandang lengan Sakura yang merangkul pinggang gadis berambut _blonde_ itu. Keduanya begitu lengket seperti lem. Dan keduanya saling lempar tawa. Saling lempar senyum dengan pipi merona merah.

"—_sebenarnya terjadi?"_ Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

Sasuke tak ingin mengambil sebuah kesimpulan dengan cepat. Bisa saja gadis pirang itu adalah saudara Sakura dan ikut menemaninya untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Yah, meskipun alasan seperti itu kurang masuk akal, tapi sedikit membuatnya tenang. Dan juga menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran negatif mengenai Sakura yang kini bermunculan di dalam otaknya.

Sasuke segera menaiki mobil miliknya yang terparkir tepat di depan gerbang taman ketika Sakura menaiki bis yang ia tahu jurusan Mall Konoha. Tapi, Sasuke berpikir jika sebaiknya ia menanyakan segala sesuatu mengenai Sakura pada Hinata. Pasti kekasih sahabatnya itu tahu semua yang berhubungan dengan Sakura, tak terkecuali dengan siapa ia berkencan kali ini.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membenarkan letak topi hitam yang kini dikenakannya di kepala. Sepasang _headset_ masing-masing menutupi telinganya, dan terdengar ada alunan musik _rock_ dari sana. Sasuke kira penampilan dan gayanya kali ini tak akan mengundang kecurigaan siapapun padanya.

Kepala pemuda tersebut yang tertutupi topi nampak bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kedua matanya memandang awas keadaan sekitar. Sasuke baru teringat jika Itachi tengah menemani Mikoto belanja bahan sayuran hari ini. Tempat yang sama banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi jika dirinya berpapasan dengan Itachi. Ia tak ingin kakaknya yang usil itu memergokinya sedang membuntuti seorang gadis. Terlebih ibunya yang pasti akan langsung pingsan jika tahu kalau anaknya adalah seorang _penguntit_.

Sasuke kembali memandang ke arah depan, ikut menaiki tangga berjalan menuju lantai dua. Ia masih bisa melihat sosok punggung Sakura. Dan sedetik kemudian kedua mata _onyx_-nya membulat sempurna melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

Sakura mencium pipi gadis pirang itu dengan begitu mesra. Meski ciuman di pipi itu dalam waktu singkat, tapi Sasuke masih dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Bibir pemuda itu terbuka sedikit dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Rasanya tulang dikedua kakinya hilang entah kemana membuatnya begitu lemas dan tak mampu berdiri.

Sasuke mencengkram pegangan pada sisi kanan tangga berjalan itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Merasa jika penglihatannya adalah salah.

Ciuman di pipi itu bukan seperti ciuman kepada seorang teman. Jika Sakura mencium pipi seorang pria dengan begitu mesra itu barulah hal yang wajar. Tapi, mencium pipi seorang gadis dengan begitu mesra dan sorot mata cinta … itu bukanlah hal yang wajar.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke meraba bagian dadanya berdenyut sakit. Begitu sesak sampai ia kesulitan untuk bernapas. Jantungnya serasa dicengkram kuat membuat seluruh tubuhnya gemetar.

Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura selama 3 tahun terakhir?

Bisakah waktu merubah seseorang begitu banyak? Dalam hal perasaan dan kepribadian?

Sasuke tak bisa berpikir alasan kenapa Sakura berubah menjadi seperti itu. Melihatnya lagi-lagi membuat hatinya sakit. Ia diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Sakura kembali, tapi gadis itu berubah menjadi sosok orang lain yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya.

Sakura, entah kenapa berubah menjadi seorang penyuka sesama jenis.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mulai berpikir jika telah terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura 3 tahun yang lalu. Kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba menjadi alasan yang kuat atas pemikirannya.

Dan kejadian itu harus ia cari tahu sendiri.

Pertanyaannya, apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah mengetahuinya?

Sakura sudah jatuh terlalu dalam ke _lubang_ yang begitu gelap dan selama 3 tahun terakhir ini tidak ada orang yang mau mengulurkan tangannya untuk menariknya keluar dari _lubang_ itu. Hati gadis itu terkurung di dalam ruang yang gelap tanpa ada pencahayaan sedikit pun.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Sasuke begitu merasa sedih. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dirasakan oleh Sakura kini.

Dan sekang menjadi jelas, alasan kenapa gadis itu mengabaikan tatapan laki-laki yang memerhatikannya sepanjang gadis itu berjalan.

Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang begitu cantik. Baik dan selalu tersenyum ramah meskipun pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Rambutnya yang dulu pendek sebahu sekarang tumbuh panjang menjadi sepingang. Warna rambutnya yang tidak umum atau jarang dimiliki kebanyakan orang membuatnya nampak mencolok di mana pun ia berada. Setiap orang yang melihatnya akan selalu memerhatikannya.

Senyuman di bibirnya selalu membuat laki-laki manapun terpikat. Senyuman yang begitu manis dimiliki oleh gadis yang cantik. Dan bibirnya yang mungil selalu mengundang orang untuk dikecup. Kulitnya yang seputih persolen seperti salju yang turun dari langit pada musim dingin. Sepasang mata _emerald_-nya nampak begitu terlihat bening dan memukau.

Segala apapun yang ada pada dirinya begitu sangat dikagumi.

Tapi kenapa Sakura menjadi seorang yang … menyukai sesama jenis? Masih banyak laki-laki di dunia ini yang pastinya mau mengantri untuk sekedar pergi berdua dan berkencan dengannya. Kenapa Sakura memilih menjadi seperti itu?

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam mematung melihat punggung Sakura menghilang di belokan koridor menuju toilet.

Rasanya pemuda itu tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh keduanya di dalam toilet yang memang dikhususkan untuk seorang wanita itu.

Rasanya Sasuke sudah tak sanggup melihat Sakura seperti ini. Rasanya ia tak sanggup untuk mendengar kenyataan yang sebenarnya alasan Sakura berubah menjadi seperti itu.

Sret!

Sasuke terperanjat kaget ketika ada tangan yang menarik topinya dari arah belakang. Dengan cepat Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran Itachi. _"Nii-san …"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasuke? Bukankah dua jam yang lalu kau menolak untuk pergi ke Mall Konoha untuk menemani Ibu karena kau ada janji dengan temanmu?"

Sasuke langsung memasang wajah datar dan menyembunyikan perasaannya di hadapan Itachi. Ia langsung merebut topinya kembali dari tangan kakaknya itu dan memakainya kembali. "Hn. Tidak ada."

Itachi langsung menjentikan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke dahi Sasuke sampai terdengar bunyi ketukan pelan.

"Tch! Jangan lakukan itu di depan umum," ucap Sasuke sedikit kesal sambil mengusap pelan dahinya yang sedikit memerah.

"Jangan berbohong pada kakakmu. Cepat ceritakan apa yang kau lakukan di—"

Pluk!

Sasuke langsung meraih bahu Itachi, merangkulnya dan juga menyeret kakaknya itu untuk merapat ke sisi pagar besi tepat di dekat tangga berjalan. Sasuke melirik sosok Sakura dan gadis pirang itu yang baru keluar dari toilet dan melewati dirinya begitu saja. Sasuke langsung menghela napas lega. Hampir saja keberadannya diketahui oleh Sakura.

Itachi mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Dahinya sedikit terlipat dan sebelah alisnya terangkat. Raut wajah bingung terlukis di wajahnya. Tapi, sedetik kemudian pria tampan itu hanya terkekeh kecil dan tersenyum menggoda. Gantian Itachi yang kini merangkul bahu Sasuke. "Jangan bilang kau ada di sini karena tengah membuntuti gadis berambut merah muda itu."

Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan rona merah di pipi.

_Kenapa kakaknya itu selalu tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya? Sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah sama sekali. _

Mungkin itulah yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini.

"AHAHAHA!" Suara tawa Itachi langsung meledak melihat wajah Sasuke memerah secara keseluruhan. "Tak kusangka kau mau menjadi seorang _penguntit_ hanya untuk mendekati seorang gadis."

"_Urusai!_"

Itachi mencoba untuk meredam tawanya, tapi itu malah membuat perutnya sakit dan serasa kram.

"Tertawa saja yang keras," ucap Sasuke dengan nada ketus.

Itachi berdehem kecil dan melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sasuke. "Gadis itu … _dia_ 'kan?"

"Hn."

Itachi langsung tersenyum. "Akhirnya kalian bisa bertemu lagi."

"Aa … "

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih untuk mengikutinya seperti ini? Kau 'kan sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu—lebih dari siapapun."

"Hn. Aku tahu ini salah."

"Tidak, tidak. Yang kau lakukan tidaklah salah sama sekali. Kau hanya ingin tahu adakah perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya dulu dan kini, aku benar 'kan?"

"Seperti katamu."

"Lalu?"

"Dia berubah—sangat berubah," ucap Sasuke dan menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku … ingin mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya berubah."

"Mau kubantu?" Tawar Itachi yang merasa kasihan dengan adik yang disayanginya itu.

Sedikit banyak Itachi bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan Sasuke sekarang. Dulu, Sasuke pernah bercerita jika ia menyukai seorang gadis. Bahkan Sasuke pernah menangkap sosok Sakura dengan kamera di ponselnya secara diam-diam dan memperlihatkannya padanya. Sayangnya, Sasuke tak punya kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya karena gadis itu menghilang begitu saja setelah hari kelulusan.

Dan sekarang ia dipertemukan kembali, tapi gadis itu telah berubah menjadi apa Itachi tak tahu pasti. Yang pasti bukanlah perubahan ke arah yang baik jika dilihat dari raut wajah kecewa yang diperlihatkan Sasuke. Itulah sebabnya Sasuke mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," ucap Sasuke dan bersiap melenggang pergi jika saja lengannya tidak ditahan oleh Itachi.

"Kau masih menyukainya?"

"_Nii-san_ salah. Aku tidak menyukainya, tapi aku mencintainya—lebih daripada siapapun."

Itachi hanya tersenyum menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauhinya. "Kau sudah dewasa, Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke ikut masuk ke dalam restoran sama seperti halnya Sakura. Ia mengambil tempat duduk berjauhan. Memesan secangkir _cappuccino_ dan setelahnya hanya menatap punggung Sakura. Pemuda itu mengambil sehelai tisu yang disediakan di atas meja.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sasuke ketika seorang pelayan wanita datang mendekati mejanya dan menaruh satu cangkir kecil minuman pesanannya. "Maaf—"

Pelayan wanita itu memutar balik badannya, tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke. "Ya?"

"—bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Y-ya, apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Dengan menahan malu Sasuke berdehem kecil ketika menyerahkan sehelai tisu pada pelayan itu. "Ada seorang gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di sana—"

Sasuke menunjuk sosok gadis di hadapan Sakura dengan lirikan mata. Dan pelayan wanita itu mengikuti arah pandang mata Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian ia tertawa kecil mengerti permintaan pemuda tampan itu.

"Ya, aku bisa melihatnya."

"—saat ia sendirian, bisakah kau mengatakan jika aku meminta nomor teleponnya untuk mengajaknya berkenalan?"

Pelayan wanita itu menjauhkan tangan Sasuke yang menyodorkan sehelai tisu padanya. "Aku punya media lebih baik untuk menyimpan nomor telepon. Akan kupastikan Tuan mendapatkan nomor teleponnya," ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan sebagai ganti untuk kata kepergiannya.

Sasuke memerhatikan pelayan itu. Ia mengambil sebuah kertas kecil dan pulpen dari dalam sakunya. Berjalan mendekati meja Ino sambil membawa buku menu. Sepertinya keberuntungan berada dipihaknya karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Pelayan itu melirik Sasuke sekilas sebelum berbicara rendah di telinga gadis pirang itu. Entah membicarakan apa, tapi sedetik kemudian pelayan itu menyodorkan kertas dan pulpen pada gadis pirang itu. Terlihat gadis pirang itu menuliskan nomor teleponnya dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung menyerngitkan dahi. Ketika menyadari jika gadis itu meliriknya sambil melambaikan tangan dengan disertai kedipan mata. Hal yang dilakukan gadis itu membuat tanda tanya besar bagi Sasuke.

Bukankah gadis pirang itu penyuka sesama jenis sama seperti Sakura? Tapi kenapa wajahnya memerah saat tak sengaja bertatapan dengannya? Hal yang dilakukannya seperti seorang gadis normal yang terpesona pada ketampanan seorang pria.

Pelayan itu kembali dengan wajah berseri-seri menemui Sasuke. Ia menyodorkan kertas kecil itu. "Namanya Ino Yamanaka, dia memintaku untuk menyampaikan itu."

"Hn. Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah."

Sasuke buru-buru menghabiskan minumannya dan membayarnya ke kasir. Sebelum keluar ia melirik meja Sakura. Dan gadis pirang itu tengah memerhatikannya dengan sebuah seringai kecil dibibirnya. Gadis itu memberi isyarat tangan padanya agar cepat-cepat menghubunginya. Dan gadis itu tidak tahu jika tindakannya itu membuat Sasuke meringis dan merinding sekaligus.

.

.

.

.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, malamnya Sasuke segera menghubungi nomor telepon yang tertera di kertas kecil yang ia pegang sekarang. Menekan digit angka dengan pelan dan terlihat sedikit ragu. Tapi, pada akhirnya Sasuke menekan tombol untuk menelpon. Menunggu panggilannya diangkat dengan tidak sabar.

Sasuke memutar-mutar kursi yang didudukinya dan melirik layar televisi yang ada dikamarnya dengan pandangan bosan. Tak kunjung teleponnya di jawab Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati bingkai jendela dan duduk di sana sambil membiarkan udara dingin malam hari menerpa wajahnya. Lalu mencoba menghubungi nomor itu lagi. Dan kali ini ia mendapat jawaban atas panggilannya.

'Hallo!'

Sasuke langsung menegakan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara kecil disebrang teleponnya. "Hn."

'Siapa ini?'

"Aku adalah orang yang tadi siang berada di restoran yang sama denganmu."

Terdengar pekikkan kecil di sebrang telepon Sasuke. Setelahnya terdengar suara tawa rendah. 'Kukira kau tidak akan menelponku. Jadi … siapa namamu?'

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Ia belum memutuskan untuk memberitahukan nama aslinya atau nama samaran.

"R—Rei … Kazami, itu namaku." Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memakai nama palsu. Untuk menutupi identitas aslinya dan untuk berjaga-jaga jika Ino menceritakan hal ini pada Sakura.

'Baiklah, Rei-_kun_, apa kau benar-benar ingin berkenalan denganku?'

"Tidak."

Terdengar desah kecewa dari sebrang telepon yang sama sekali tak digubris oleh Sasuke. "Aku berbicara denganmu saat ini hanya demi Sakura. Aku ingin mengetahui segala sesuatu tentangnya."

'Ahahahah! Sudah kuduga maksudmu seperti ini. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tahu sejak dari taman tadi kau mengikutiku dan Sakura. Bahkan sampai masuk ke restoran yang sama. Ck! Usahamu untuk mendekati Sakura patut dihargai.'

Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa kedua pipinya menghangat. "Hn. Kau memberitahukannya pada Sakura?"

'Tidak. Tenang saja. Lalu, apa kau mempunyai hubungan dengan Sakura 3 tahun yang lalu?' Tanya Ino langsung pada intinya karena sudah bisa menebak dari awal jika pemuda bernama Rei itu mengincar Sakura.

Tepat. Inilah yang ingin Sasuke dengar, yaitu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sakura 3 tahun yang lalu. "Kurang-lebih … ya."

'Sakura yang sekarang berbeda dengan Sakura yang kau kenal 3 tahun yang lalu. Apa kau siap mendengar kenyataannya?'

"Alasanku menelponmu adalah jawabannya."

'Baiklah. Aku tidak tahu sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, karena aku baru mengenalnya satu tahun terakhir. Tapi, aku tahu orang yang mengetahui segala sesuatu mengenai Sakura. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat rumah _orang itu_ padamu. Kau bisa menemuinya malam ini juga jika kau mau.'

"Baiklah, terima—"

'Yeah. Sama-sama,' potong Ino cepat. 'Hey! Kau yakin tidak mau berkenalan denganku?'

"Tidak. Lagi pula kau tidak tertarik pada seorang pria," ucap Sasuke.

'AHAHAHAHA!'

Diluar dugaan Sasuke, Ino langsung tertawa keras mendengar ucapannya. Sasuke pikir perkataannya begitu menusuk, tapi kenapa gadis itu malah tertawa?

'Jangan menilai dan menarik kesimpulan dari apa yang kau lihat hari ini. Kau tahu, aku tidaklah seperti apa yang kau kira. Aku ini normal.'

Hampir saja Sasuke menjatuhkan ponselnya. "Ma-maksudmu?"

'Tanyakan pada Sakura. _Jaa ne_, Rei-_kun_!'

"Tu—"

Klik!

Ino mematikan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

Dahi Sasuke kembali terlipat. Kini ada satu lagi pertanyaan yang muncul di dalam kepalanya. Apa maksud ucapan Ino jika dirinya itu adalah gadis normal? Apa ia berbohong?

^0^

Sasuke turun dari mobil dengan ragu. Dan dengan langkah pelan pemuda itu berjalan masuk ke sebuah pekarangan rumah yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak terasa asing. Ada beberapa bagian dari rumah itu yang membuatnya berkesimpulan jika ia pernah mengunjungi rumah ini. Kapan hal itu terjadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengingatnya.

Dengan menghembuskan napas pelan sekali, Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya. Mengetuk pintu bercat putih gading itu dengan cukup keras sebanyak 3 kali. Tak sampai satu menit pintu dihadapannya itu sudah terbuka dari dalam dengan cukup lebar. Sehingga menampilkan sesosok gadis berambut merah yang menatapnya dengan mata tak berkedip.

Sedangkan yang terpasang diwajah Sasuke lagi-lagi hanya keterkejutan. Kedua mata _onyx_-nya sedikit melebar karena ia mengenal sosok gadis dihadapannya.

"Kau!"

Baik Sasuke dan gadis berambut merah marun itu sama-sama terpekik sambil menunjuk wajah satu sama lain. Bahkan jari telunjuk gadis itu nampak gemetar menunjuk sosok Sasuke. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan mata melebar.

"U—Uchi—Uchiha … S—Sa-su-ke?"

"Hn. Karin." Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya.

Keterkejutan di wajah Karin langsung tergantikan dengan seraut wajah dingin. Sorot matanya begitu terlihat tajam dan sinis. Sedetik kemudian ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melayangkan satu tamparan ke pipi kiri Sasuke yang membuat pemuda itu membelalakan mata terkejut.

"Masuk!" Ucap Karin ketus dan langsung melenggang pergi ke dalam rumahnya.

Sasuke menyentuh bekas tamparan Karin di pipinya. Mengelusnya pelan dan selanjutnya pemuda berambut _raven_ itu hanya mendecih pelan dengan 'sambutan' yang diberikan oleh Karin. Memang, dirinya dan Karin saat dibangku SMA tak pernah sekali pun akur. Ada saja yang membuat keduanya bisa beradu mulut jika bukan Sakura yang melerai keduanya.

Sasuke juga tak habis pikir, kenapa orang yang dimaksud Ino adalah temannya dulu. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke tertegun, ia berpikir jika Karin adalah orang yang mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang Sakura dan yang terjadi padanya 3 tahun yang lalu, itu berarti selama ini Karin mengetahui keberadaan Sakura.

"_Sial!" _Batin Sasuke yang sama sekali tak terpikirkan untuk mencari keberadaan Sakura lewat Karin sejak dulu.

"Heh! Cepat masuk," ucap Karin masih tetap ketus dengan berkacak pinggang di hadapan Sasuke.

Dengan berat hati Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah Karin setelah menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan sedikit bantingan.

Sasuke mendudukan diri di sofa ruang tamu, dan di atas meja itu penuh dengan kaleng soda yang sudah ada beberapa isinya kosong. "Kau tidak berubah," komentarnya yang baru saja teringat jika Karin adalah penggemar minuman bersoda.

"Yeah! Kulihat kau pun begitu, _Tuan Es_."

Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengar ledekan Karin pada namanya.

Karin mendudukan diri di sofa yang sama dengan Sasuke dan mengambil satu kaleng soda lagi dan membukanya. Meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit dan menyodorkan satu kaleng lagi pada Sasuke.

"Aku mencarimu—selama ini aku mencari keberadaanmu, Sasuke."

Gerakan tangan Sasuke untuk membuka penutup kaleng soda itu terhenti sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkannya. Menenggak minuman dingin itu sesekali. "Kenapa?"

"Satu hari setelah kelulusan, terjadi _sesuatu_ pada Sakura. Aku menemukannya tengah berjalan seperti orang linglung di sekitar pertokoan rumahku. Saat itu aku bersama kakakku, Sasori. Kami berdua menghampirinya, menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya," ucap Karin dengan sorot mata sedih. Keangukahan yang tadi diperlihatkan wajahnya berubah menjadi kelembutan. "Dan saat Sasori berusaha mengecek keadaannya … Sakura langsung berteriak histeris seperti orang gila. Jika kau ada di sana saat itu mungkin kau akan menangis melihat keadaannya—itu adalah hal yang kulakukan.

Alasanku mencarimu setelah malam itu agar kau mau melindungi Sakura. Melindunginya agar kejadian yang menimpanya pada malam itu tak terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kutahu kau mencintai Sakura, sejak dulu, sama halnya dengan Sakura. Aku ingin kalian bersatu."

Sasuke mencengkram kaleng soda sampai remuk dan membuat isinya bermuncratan keluar, membasahi tangan dan bagian depan bajunya. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan semakin sesak mendengar kenyataan jika sudah sejak dulu perasaannya pada Sakura sudah terbalas. Bodohnya ia langsung setuju pindah dari rumah sehari setelah kelulusan, dan juga menerima tawaran kakaknya untuk menempuh pendidikan di luar negeri. Jika itu tidak dilakukannya, mungkin saat ini ia sudah bersama Sakura.

Karin yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala lemah. "Sayangnya, saat aku pergi ke rumahmu, kau dan seluruh keluargamu sudah pindah. Dan saat aku tahu alamat rumah barumu di Kiri aku merasa masih ada harapan untuk Sakura. Aku memutuskan untuk berangkat ke Kiri seorang diri, mencari alamatmu, dan sekali lagi aku terlambat. Kau menempuh pendidikan di luar negeri. Dan hari itu juga aku tahu jika Sakura tak bisa tertolong lagi. Sekali pun aku tak bisa menolongnya. Sebagai seorang sahabat … aku sudah gagal."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura malam itu?"

Karin menurunkan kacamatanya, menghapus jejak air mata di kedua sudut matanya. "Tidak. Kau harus mendengarnya langsung dari Sakura. Temui dia dan kumohon … selamatkanlah jiwa dan tubuhnya dengan cinta yang kau miliki—"

Cairan bening meleleh keluar dari mata Karin dan membanjiri pipinya. Karin mencengkram lengan Sasuke dan menatap kedua mata _onyx_ Sasuke lekat-lekat penuh dengan pengharapan. "—berjanjilah, Sasuke. Berjanjilah untuk membuatnya bahagia."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aku berjanji."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh menuju apartemen Sakura setelah Karin memberikan alamat di mana gadis itu bersembunyi selama ini. Ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan rambu lalu lintas yang masih menunjukan warna merah. Mobil pemuda itu menerobos rambu lalu lintas begitu saja. Sasuke tak berniat berhenti hanya karena hal itu. Dan keberuntungan berada di pihaknya karena tidak ada mobil patroli yang beroperasi di jalanan yang sepi itu.

Malam sudah semakin larut, kegelapan mulai mencapai bentuk sempurna. Sinar temaram bulan di atas langit sana tak cukup untuk menerangi jalanan yang Sasuke lalui sekarang. Angin semakin bertambah kencang dengan udaranya yang dingin menusuk sampai ke tulang.

Semua hal itu sama sekali tak mengurungkan niat Sasuke untuk segera menemui Sakura. Menanyakan kebenaran yang terjadi dan alasan kenapa ia berubah menjadi orang yang sama sekali berbeda dari 3 tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke tak begitu paham kejadian apa yang menimpa Sakura 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan penjelasan yang didapatkannya dari Karin kurang begitu jelas.

"_Sakura belum sepenuhnya melupakanmu, dan ia belum sepenuhnya terjatuh. Harus ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangan padanya dan membantunya untuk naik dari lubang dalam itu. Kuyakin, setengah dari dirinya masih menolak untuk menjadi penyuka sesama jenis. Ia masih diambang keraguan. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongnya hanya kau saja, Sasuke."_

Kata-kata yang Karin ucapkan sebelum Sasuke pergi dari rumahnya masih terngiang jelas di telinganya. Dan kini Sasuke merasa begitu yakin jika hatinya … masih bisa utuh kembali. Dan ia masih bisa merasakan ada secercah harapan untuk Sakura kembali normal seperti dulu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, namun sedetik kemudian senyuman itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringai. Pemuda itu sudah menyusun rencana di dalam kepalanya. Rencana yang dapat membuktikan jika setengah dari diri Sakura masih menyukai seorang laki-laki.

Tentunya rencana yang memenuhi seluruh tempat di dalam kepala pemuda itu bukanlah rencana yang baik jika dilihat dari bagaimana ekspresi wajah dan sorot matanya yang terlihat … nakal.

Dan Sasuke begitu yakin jika rencananya ini akan sangat berhasil membuat Sakura mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan kepala yang terbungkus sehelai handuk kecil. Kedua tangannya mengkencangkan tali baju handuk yang kini melekat erat di tubuhnya. Sebuah helaan napas pendek keluar dari bibirnya. Sakura sedikit meregangkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena terlalu lama berendam air hangat.

Katakan saja gadis itu jatuh tertidur saat berendam.

Dengan langkah pelan dan dengan tetesan air yang berjatuhan dari wajahnya yang sedikit basah, Sakura mendekati kulkas. Membuka pintunya dan mengambil satu botol susu dingin. Menenggaknya perlahan dan begitu menikmatinya.

Cairan susu itu begitu terasa segar saat membasahi tenggorokannya. Membuat badannya menjadi lebih rileks dibandingkan saat berendam.

Tok! Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu membuat dahi Sakura sedikit terlipat. Jelas raut berpikir menghiasi setiap guratan wajah gadis cantik itu. Menerka-nerka siapa yang mengunjungi apartemennya malam-malam seperti ini. Di dalam hati gadis itu membatin, _"Pasti Karin yang datang."_

Itu sudah pasti, karena Sakura berpikir tidak ada yang tahu tempat tinggalnya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini selain Karin.

Dengan cepat Sakura memasukkan kembali botol susu yang tadi diminumnya ke dalam kulkas. Baru setelah itu berjalan begitu tergesa-gesa menuju pintu. Dan karena yakin jika orang di balik pintu itu adalah Karin membuat Sakura tak melihat terlebih dahulu ke lubang kecil di pintunya untuk melihat wajah orang yang berada di depan pintu.

Cklek!

Sakura membuka slot kunci dan memutar knop pintu ke kanan. Membukanya sedikit dengan senyuman yang terpasang di bibirnya. "Tumben sekali kau mengunjungiku malam-malam seperti ini, Ka—"

Ucapan Sakura terhenti begitu saja seiring kedua matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang sama sekali tak ia sangka akan menemuinya. Sakura merasa tenggorokannya tercekat sesuatu dan membuatnya kesulitan mengucapkan satu huruf saja. Kedua lututnya begitu terasa lemas, seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

Dengan cepat Sakura bersiap menutup pintunya kembali, tapi gerakan tangan Sasuke begitu cepat untuk menghalangi pintu itu tertutup. Sekuat tenaga Sakura berusaha menutupnya, tapi percuma tenaganya kalah dari Sasuke. Dengan sekali dorongan tangan dari Sasuke saja pintu itu langsung terjeblak dengan lebar. Membuat Sakura memundurkan langkahnya dengan wajah panik.

"Hn. Kenapa kau berusaha menutup pintunya kembali?" Tanya Sasuke setelah melangkahkan kedua kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemen Sakura. Menatap tajam _emerald _di hadapannya.

Sakura membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi tak ada suara apapun yang dapat dikeluarkan oleh tenggorokannya, seperti suara telah diambil darinya.

"Sakura?"

Sakura langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan. Dengan kedua mata yang terpejam dan dengan napas yang mulai memburu cepat Sakura berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. "Pe-pergi … d-dari sini!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke yang mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura mundur satu langkah dengan wajah yang sudah berubah menjadi pucat. Gadis itu merasa jika ia belum siap harus bertemu dengan Sasuke secara pribadi dan di dalam ruangan yang sama juga dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. "Cepat pergi! Ti-tidak ada yang mengundangmu."

Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Sakura dan menariknya sampai hidungnya dan Sakura hampir bersentuhan. "Kau takut berdekatan denganku?"

Tubuh Sakura langsung gemetar merasakan sentuhan lembut yang dirasakan tangannya. Belum lagi embusan hangat napas Sasuke yang kini menerpa seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Warna wajah Sakura berubah semakin pucat-memutih. Dan tubuh gadis itu mulai berkeringat dengan disertai rasa takut dan cemas yang mulai menjalari hatinya.

Dengan cepat Sakura melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke pada tangan kanannya dan bergerak mundur tiga langkah. Sakura mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriaknya tiba-tiba yang membuat Sasuke membulatkan mata terkejut atas perubahan sikapnya.

Dari kedua sudut mata Sakura turun butiran air yang membasahi pipinya yang memerah.

"Saku—"

"KUBILANG CEPAT PERGI! DAN JANGAN KEMBALI ATAU PUN MUNCUL DIHADAPANKU LAGI."

Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menuju ambang pintu. Sakura sama sekali tak melihat jika kini di bibir pemuda itu tersungging sebuah seringai lebar. Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menutup pintunya sekaligus menguncinya, dan kunci pintu itu langsung ia lemparkan ke wastafel tempat cuci piring.

Trang!

Kunci perak dari besi itu berputar cepat di sisi lubang pembuangan yang terdapat di tengah-tengah wastafel dan kunci itu melesat jatuh.

Sakura langsung membulatkan kedua matanya. Jantungnya langsung berdegup dengan kencang menyadari jika kini dirinya terkunci di dalam apartemennya sendiri dan yang lebih buruk masih ada Sasuke di dalamnya. Jelas, karena pemuda itu sendiri yang mengunci dan membuang kunci itu.

"Kau!" Jerit Sakura sambil menunjunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan tangan gemetar.

"Sekarang kau tak bisa mengusirku."

Sakura langsung berlari menuju meja tempat di mana telepon rumahnya berada, bersiap mengangkat gagang telepon itu ketika Sasuke dengan cepat menarik kabel teleponnya sampai putus.

Tangan kanan Sakura yang menggenaggam gagang telepon langsung merosot jatuh. Dengan deru napas yang semakin terdengar berat dan dengan rasa takut yang menjadi-jadi Sakura mulai kembali berjalan mundur menjauhi Sasuke. Cairan bening yang mengalir dari mata _emerald_-nya membuat Sasuke tak berhenti.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu semakin melangkah dan mendekati Sakura dengan seringai kecil yang terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata melebar dan deru napas yang begitu cepat. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi. Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun darimu. Tinggalkan aku sendiri. TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI."

Duk!

Sakura jatuh terduduk karena tak sengaja tersandung karpet yang ada di belakangnya. Dengan wajah yang begitu panik gadis itu langsung merangkak menjauhi Sasuke. Rambutnya yang terbungkus handuk terlepas membuat helaian rambut merah muda panjangnya tergerai indah di punggungnya.

Tak ingin bermain-main lagi Sasuke langsung menarik kedua kaki Sakura dan mengunci pergerakan gadis itu. Menindih kedua pahanya dengan kakinya dan mencengkram erat kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini."

Sakura langsung menjerit disertai isak tangis. Meronta untuk dilepaskan. Dan saat itu juga Sakura merasa jika yang berada di hadapannya bukanlah Sasuke, tapi sesosok pemuda berambut merah darah yang menyeringai padanya. "AAAKKKHH! JANGAN LAKUKAN INI PADAKU— BERHENTI! KUMOHON LEPASKAN AKU. LEPASKAAAANNN!"

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada Sakura. Ia menyatukan kedua pergelangan tangan Sakura dan menahannya dengan satu tangan saja di atas kepala gadis itu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya yang bebas meraih bagian atas baju handuk Sakura. Menurunkannya kasar sebatas lengan sampai sebagian dada Sakura terlihat.

Sakura semakin bergerak liar, meronta agar terlepas dari kuncian Sasuke. Jeritan tangisnya semakin kencang. Tapi hal itu tak membuat aksi Sasuke berhenti.

Sasuke langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke lekukkan leher Sakura dan menjilatinya. Menciumnya dan menggigitnya pelan. Kemudian beralih ke bibir Sakura, mengecap dan menikmati rasa basah dan lembut yang didapatkannya karena mencium bibir gadis itu tanpa seiizin pemiliknya.

"Mmpphh!" Sakura menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat, menggerakan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri agar bibir Sasuke terlepas dari bibirnya.

Sasuke kembali menurunkan kerah baju handuk Sakura, mencium dan menjilati bagian lehernya. Pemuda itu bahkan tak menyangka jika ia akan terbuai dengan hal ini. Rasa manis yang didapatkannya dari mencium bibir Sakura, dan bau harum yang menguar keluar dari bagian leher dan seluruh tubuh gadis itu begitu memabukkan. Rasanya ia tak ingin berhenti. Ingin merasakan lebih dari ini. Dan karena itu Sasuke sedikit mengendorkan kuncian tubuhnya pada Sakura.

Duk!

Sakura menyikut perut Sasuke dengan lutut kanannya lalu mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Dan gadis itu langsung bangkit dan berlari dengan handuk yang hampir merosot dari tubuhnya ke dalam kamar. Menutup dan mengunci pintu itu dari dalam.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku, Sakura," ucap Sasuke setengah berteriak dan berusaha membobol masuk pintu kamar Sakura. Bahkan sampai mendobraknya.

Di dalam kamar Sakura semakin ketakutan. Ia mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya erat. Wajahnya merah padam, deru napasnya terdengar begitu cepat dan berat, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang dan seluruh permukaan kulit tubuhnya berkeringat.

Bruk!

Bruk!

Bruk!

Suara pintu yang sedang didobrak dari luar oleh Sasuke itu membuat Sakura semakin takut.

"PERGIIII!" Teriak Sakura dan menutup kedua matanya. Berharap jika yang dialaminya ini adalah mimpi. Tapi suara Sasuke yang masih mencapai pendengarannya membuat gadis itu kembali tersadar. Jika kejadian ini adalah nyata, bukan ilusi.

Dengan wajah panik Sakura mendekati jendela kamarnya. Lalu membukanya dan menatap ke arah bawah. Apartemennya berada di lantai 3, jika ia melompat ada kemungkinan jika ia akan mati. Dan tanpa berpikir panjang lagi—

Braakkk!

—Sakura menurunkan satu kakinya ke luar jendela bersiap untuk terjun turun. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi sepasang tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya erat dari belakang dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari jendela itu.

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura ke atas tempat tidur dan kembali mengunci tubuhnya.

"Ja-jangan lakukan ini padaku—hiks!" Isak Sakura dan menatap sendu wajah Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura meminta dengan wajah memelas.

"…" Sasuke masih terdiam menatap wajah Sakura yang sudah berlinangan air mata.

"Jangan sentuh aku lebih dari ini. Aku mohon—hiks!"

"Aku—aku takut," bisik Sakura dan memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

"Sudah kuduga, kau takut untuk disentuh oleh laki-laki. Apa ini karena keajadian pada malam itu—3 tahun yang lalu?"

Kedua kelopak mata Sakura terbuka dan melebar seiring tubuh Sasuke yang menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan Sakura bangun dan langsung bergerak mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh tembok. Tubuhnya belum berhenti gemetar. Dengan menekuk kedua lututnya sampai dada dan dengan memeluk erat tubuhnya sendiri kepala Sakura nampak tertunduk dalam.

"Ceritakanlah padaku, Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sakura. Menatap sedih keadaan Sakura yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit.

"A-aku … " Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat ketika menatap sepasang _onyx _yang menatapnya sedih.

"Ceritakanlah!"

".."

"…"

"…"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Kilatan rasa benci di matanya kembali terlihat. Dengan suara yang serak dan dan dengan suara yang bergetar akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menceritakannya. "Sa-saat itu—se-setelah hari kelulusan, aku mengunjungi rumah kekasihku untuk minta maaf. Di-dia … marah padaku karena tahu jika aku menyukaimu dan dia beranggapan jika aku berselingkuh di belakangnya," ucapnya dengan suara yang begitu pelan.

"…" Sasuke meraba bagian dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdebar karena mendengar jika Sakura jatuh cinta padanya dulu. Selama ini cintanya terbalas.

"Aku menyangkalnya, lalu kami bertengkar. Puncak dari kemarahannya … dia memukul dan menamparku berkali-kali. Bukan hanya itu saja—" Sakura menghentikan ucapannya dan memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat. "—dia melakukan hal _itu_ padaku dengan paksa. A-aku … aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tangan dan kakiku _terkunci_, aku tak bisa bergerak ketika dia mulai—hiks!"

"…"

"—mengambil harta yang paling berharga bagi seorang gadis."

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut. Jadi inilah kejadian sebenarnya yang menimpa Sakura. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan kanannya erat, rahangnya nampak mengeras dan giginya saling bergemelutuk. _"Jika saja aku lebih cepat menemuinya … hal itu tak akan terjadi pada Sakura. Aku ini … bodoh,"_ batin Sasuke.

Tubuh Sakura nampak semakin gemetar dengan air mata yang semakin membanjiri pipinya. "Tak hanya sekali, dia melakukannya berkali-kali hari itu. Dia memenjarakanku di dalam rumahnya. Dari pagi sampai pagi datang kembali—DIA TERUS MELAKUKANNYA MESKI AKU SUDAH MEMOHON PADANYA UNTUK BERHENTI. DIA IBLIS. AKU MEMBENCINYA. AKU MENGINGINKAN DIA MATI SAJA."

Akhirnya Sakura berteriak sekuat tenaga dan mencurahkan segala perasaan dan emosi yang dipendamnya selama ini. Tapi sedetik kemudian derai tawa terdengar dari bibirnya. "Keinginanku tercapai, satu bulan setelah kejadian itu dia MATI karena kecelakaan mobil. Kau dengar, Sasuke? Dia mati—dia mati karena dosa yang diperbuatnya padaku."

"…"

"Dia mati setelah menghancurkan hidupku. Dia mati setelah merampas masa depanku," bisik Sakura lemah.

"…" Sasuke terdiam dengan rasa amarah yang kini membuncah keluar dari dalam dadanya mendengar kenyataan pahit yang dialami oleh Sakura.

"Saat dia pergi keluar dari rumahnya, aku memberanikan diri untuk kabur. Tubuhku begitu lemas dan rasanya aku tak sanggup berjalan. Dan aku tak punya tujuan setelah kabur dari rumahnya."

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali pulang ke rumahmu?"

Sakura tersenyum getir dengan air mata yang masih membanjiri pipinya. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya menatap ke luar jendela. Ke atas langit yang gelap segelap hatinya kini. "Apa kau lupa siapa kedua orangtuaku? Ayahku, adalah seorang Perdana Mentri. Lalu Ibuku adalah seorang Perancang Busana. Karir keduanya sedang _bersinar_. Aku tak mungkin kembali pulang dan menghancurkan reputasi Ayah dan Ibuku yang sudah dengan kerasnya mereka berusaha jaga. Aku hanya akan menjadi perusak bagi keluarga Haruno."

"…" Sasuke sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk Sakura yang begitu terlihat rapuh dihadapannya kini.

"Saat tengah bingung mencari tempat tujuan, Karin dan Sasori menemukanku. Aku tahu Karin bisa menolongku, tapi saat Sasori berusaha mendekatiku aku langsung berteriak histeris—tubuhku menolak untuk disentuh laki-laki. Hati dan pikiranku menjadi takut dan diselimuti rasa gelisah. Terlebih warna rambutnya yang berwarna merah mengingatkanku padanya. Kejadian itu … membuatku trauma. Aku takut … disentuh oleh laki-laki … seperti apa katamu."

"…"

"Hidupku … benar-benar menyedihkan," bisik Sakura lirih.

"Jadi karena hal ini, kau menjadi seorang yang menyukai sesama jenis?"

Sakura mengulum senyum dengan wajah pucat. "Kau menyadarinya?"

"Hn."

"Aku membenci laki-laki, mereka hanya bisa menyakiti kaum perempuan. Mereka semua adalah makhluk yang jahat. Karin, Hinata dan Ino, juga teman-temanku yang lain yang mempunyai kepribadian yang sama denganku … mau menerima diriku yang menyedihkan ini. Aku memilih menjadi seorang penyuka sesama jenis karena aku tahu mereka tidak akan menyakitiku, mereka selalu mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Mungkin karena kami sesama seorang wanita yang _ditinggalkan _dan _dicampakan_ oleh dunia. Kau pasti merasa jijik denganku, benar 'kan Sasuke?"

"Tidak—kau tidak boleh terjerumus lebih dalam lagi. Aku akan merubahmu dan membuatmu menjadi apa dirimu yang dulu. Aku tahu, kau masih ragu dalam hal memilih untuk menjadi apa dirimu yang sekarang dengan apa yang menjadi dirimu dari masa lalu. Izinkan aku membantumu. Terimalah uluran tanganku, Sakura," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya.

Sakura merasa jika ia tak pantas menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu. Ia sudah kotor. Tak ada masa depan lagi untuknya. Tubuh dan jiwanya sudah terkubur bersama dengan masa lalunya yang kelam. "Sasuke—kenapa? Kenapa kau mau menolongku?"

Senyuman di bibir Sasuke semakin melebar. "Karena aku mencintaimu—dulu dan sekarang. Selalu mencintaimu."

Sakura menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya bergerak perlahan menerima uluran tangan Sasuke meski masih dengan hati ragu. Dengan gemetar ia menyentuhkan tangannya yang dingin ke telapak tangan Sasuke. Meskipun hanya sentuhan tangan Sakura masih merasa takut. Ia masih belum bisa menghilangkan trauma yang dialaminya.

Dan malam itu Sakura merasa beban berat yang sejuk dulu dipikulnya kini menghilang secara perlahan. Sakura merasa kabut tebal yang menyelimuti hatinya mulai menipis dan akan hilang tertiup oleh angin. Untuk kedua kalinya terjadi semenjak 3 tahun yang lalu di bibir Sakura tersungging sebuah senyuman dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"_Sasuke—kau adalah orang yang selama ini aku tunggu. Meskipun berada dikejauhan, aku punya keyakinan kita bisa bertemu kembali. Dan hari ini … akhirnya kau datang membawa secercah cahaya yang mampu menerangi hidupku yang selama ini gelap. Membawa kebahagian di hidupku, memberikan warna pada hidupku. Orang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus—hanya kau satu-satunya,"_ batin Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**One month later**_

Sakura merasa kebahagian mulai kembali pada kehidupannya. Ia merasa menjadi seorang wanita yang begitu sangat beruntung di dunia ini dari siapapun karena memiliki hati seorang pemuda sebaik Sasuke.

Pemuda itu benar-benar menepati janjinya. Sasuke selalu berada di sisinya setiap waktu. Bahkan untuk menemaninya terapi pada seorang psikiater yang Sakura kenali sebagai Nyonya Uchiha. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika Ibu Sasuke adalah seorang psikiater yang mau mengobatinya sampai ia menjadi wanita normal kembali nanti.

Sakura merasa terharu ketika Mikoto memintanya langsung menjadi bagian anggota keluarga Uchiha sebagai calon istri Sasuke. Wanita cantik itu seperti tak memperdulikan masa lalu kelam yang dialaminya. Wanita cantik itu mau menjadikannya seorang menantu bagi keluarga terhormat seperti Uchiha. Entah harus mengungkapkan perasaan bahagia itu dengan apa. Yang jelas yang dilakukan Sakura saat mendengar permintaan itu adalah terisak menangis sambil menganggukan kepalanya dan menghujani Mikoto dengan pelukan dan ucapan terima kasih.

Selain itu Sasuke juga menemani Sakura saat ia datang ke kediaman Haruno untuk bertemu ayah dan ibunya. Dan ketika Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno itu melihat kembali putri satu-satunya di depan pintu rumah mereka suasana haru pun tak bisa terelakan. Isak tangis pilu karena akhirnya keluarga Haruno kembali lengkap dengan kembalinya Sakura ke dalam rumah. Derai tawa seolah bentuk kebahagian lain yang kini memenuhi setiap sudut rumah.

Dan sekaligus bagi Sasuke untuk mengutarakan keiinginannya melamar Sakura. Yang begitu disambut dengan wajah bahagia oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Lalu, kejadian yang menimpanya 3 tahun lalu pun diceritakan tanpa ada satu pun yang terlewat oleh Sakura dengan berurai air mata. Termasuk menceritakan jika ia menyukai sesama jenis sebelum akhirnya sekarang ia mulai merubah kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Sakura tahu pasti hati orang tuanya akan sakit mendengar hal ini. Tapi Sakura ingin tak ada lagi rahasia karena mereka adalah ayah dan ibunya, keluarganya. Meskipun pahit itu adalah kenyataan yang harus dihadapi.

"Selama ini kau tinggal di mana? Apa kau makan dengan teratur? Lalu, bagaimana dengan kesehatanmu? Perlukah kita ke dokter saja? Apa kebutuhanmu selama ini tercukupi? Apa—"

"Terima kasih, Bu," ucap Sakura dan langsung memeluk tubuh wanita disampingnya kini yang sejak tadi tak pernah berhenti berbicara. Sakura merasa ibunya menjadi lebih cerewet. Tapi, mendengar hal itu mau tak mau membuat Sakura merasa hidup kembali.

"Setiap malam Ibu selalu teringat padamu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku tahu, karena Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama. Memikirkan Ayah dan Ibu."

Keduanya kini tengah duduk di sofa di ruang keluarga. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Ayah Sakura nampak tak berada di dekat mereka entah karena alasan apa. Yang pasti terlihat dari jauh jika kedua orang itu berbicara rendah dengan wajah yang sangat serius. Sakura tak bisa menebak apa yang dibicarakan Ayahnya dengan Sasuke.

Namun sedetik kemudian mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Sakura. Mungkin pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai.

"Ayah," panggil Sakura pelan. Wanita itu bangkit berdiri. Di satu sisi ia ingin memeluk Ayahnya itu dengan begitu erat, tapi di satu sisi yang lain trauma yang dialaminya tidak memungkinkannya melakukan hal itu.

Sepertinya Tuan Haruno itu mengerti apa yang menjadi beban Sakura. Karena itu, dengan begitu hati-hati ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pelan rambut Sakura. Berharap hanya dengan sentuhan kecil itu, bukannya pelukan erat, Sakura bisa mengerti perasaan bahagia yang ingin disampaikannya atas kembalinya Sakura ke pada dirinya.

"Ayah dan Ibu, selama ini tak pernah berhenti mencarimu. Kami … menyayangimu selalu, Sakura."

Lagi, Sakura kembali meneteskan air matanya. Luapan rasa bahagia, ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya selain dengan cara menangis.

.

.

Sakura menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya dengan pelan. Sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya ketika ia memutar knop pintu untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kedua mata _emerald_-nya bergerilya ke sana kemari, memerhatikan setiap sudut kamarnya yang sama sekali tak berubah semenjak kepergiannya. Dan terlebih kamarnya kini terlihat begitu rapi dan pot bunga di atas meja dekat tempat tidurnya terlihat sering diganti termasuk bunganya.

3 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Tapi ayah dan ibunya selalu membersihkan kamar ini untuk menanti kedatangannya kembali. Sakura merasa tersentuh dan begitu bahagia karena ia sama sekali tak dilupakan.

Sakura berjalan pelan menuju tepi tempat tidur dan duduk di sana. Menyentuh pelan tempat tidurnya dengan rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap. Ia tak menyangka akan merasakan kembali kehangatan saat di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Sakura kembali beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Membuka salah satu laci meja di sana dan menemukan kotak ukuran sedang di dalamnya. Dengan pelan Sakura mengeluarkannya dan membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa surat dengan nama yang tertera di sudut amplop dengan nama yang begitu tak asing di dalam ingatannya.

Tenten

Matsuri

Sai

Shikamaru

Deidara

Shion

Kin

Tayuya

Itu adalah nama-nama yang tertera di setiap surat yang Sakura lihat. Teman-teman yang begitu dekat dengannya saat duduk di bangku SMA mengiriminya surat. Dilihat dari tanggal pengirimannya surat itu sampai ke rumah ini sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Mereka semua pasti begitu khawatir mengetahui jika ia tiba-tiba menghilang.

Rasa bersalah memenuhi rongga dadanya kini. Sakura kembali meneteskan air mata.

Sedetik kemudian Sakura meletakan surat itu di atas meja belajar untuk dibacanya nanti. Sekarang sebuah buku tipis dan kecil menyita perhatiannya. Dengan kedua alis yang saling berkedut Sakura menarik keluar buku itu dan langsung terpekik kecil. "Buku tabunganku," ucapnya dan langsung membukanya. Melihat deretan angka yang tercetak oleh komputer dengan pemasukan terakhir di dalam buku tabungannya 3 tahun yang lalu.

Sedetik kemudian segaris senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Sakura ketika ia akhirnya menutup kembali buku tabungan itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil yang kini masih tersampir melintang di tubuhnya.

"Sakura."

"KYAA!" Sakura langsung mundur dan mengambil jarak dengan Sasuke sebanyak lima langkah. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan badannya nampak sedikit gemetar. Sakura menyentuh tengkuknya yang masih merasakan embusan napas Sasuke yang terasa hangat ketika menerpa bagian tengkuknya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang heran pada Sakura. Samar terlihat sebuah seringai kecil di bibirnya ketika melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi Sakura.

"Ja-jangan berdiri dibelakangku tanpa bersuara seperti itu. Ka-kau membuatku ta-takut."

"Hn. Ayo pergi!"

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Cerewet. Ikuti saja aku," ucap Sasuke dan langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini berwajah cemberut.

Sebelum berjalan mengikuti Sasuke, Sakura mengambil selembar kertas yang ia sobek dari buku kecil. Menyambar pena di dalam wadah di atas meja belajarnya lalu menuliskan beberapa digit angka juga kata-kata singkat. Setelahnya mengambil satu buah amplop besar dari dalam laci. Mengambil buku tabungannya kembali yang ada di dalam tasnya, lalu memasukkan buku tabungan itu ke dalam amplop beserta kertasnya. Dan terakhir Sakura menuliskan namanya di pojok kanan bawah.

Tin! Tin!

Bunyi dua klakson mobil membuat Sakura terkejut. Dengan cepat Sakura memasukkan amplop itu ke dalam tas dan keluar dari kamar dengan terburu-buru.

Tak lupa sebelum pergi keluar menemui Sasuke, Sakura pamit terlebih dahulu pada ayah dan ibunya.

"Lama sekali," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura langsung menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang kini merona merah setelah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam mobil. "Sasuke-_kun_, antar aku ke rumah Karin."

"Untuk apa kau ke rumahnya?"

Sakura langsung tersenyum manis membuat Sasuke langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dengan rona merah di pipi. Tadi wanita itu yang wajahnya memerah dan sekarang gilirannya.

"Aku ingin menyerahkan sesuatu padanya."

"…"

"…"

Sasuke merasa jika bukan kedua pipinya saja yang menghangat, tapi seluruh wajahnya karena melihat senyuman Sakura tadi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa kau diam?"

"Ehm!" Sasuke berdehem kecil untuk menutupi kegugupannya. "A-aku akan mengantarmu."

Dan jawaban Sasuke dibalas dengan senyuman kembali oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tempat yang dipenuhi dengan suara desiran ombak dan gemuruh air yang bergumul melipat di tengah lautan. Dengan kejamnya hantaman ombak itu menerjang bebatuan karang yang terkikis hari demi hari, menit demi menit, detik demi detik. Hantaman ombak itu tak pernah berhenti. Laut itu mungkin tempat yang indah ketika melihat terbenamnya matahari di ujung batas. Tapi, laut juga adalah tempat yang begitu berisik karena laut itu tak pernah tenang. Selalu menciptakan gelombang-gelombang air yang selalu berlomba-lomba sejauh mana gelombang itu mencapai tepian. Selalu menciptakan empasan ombak yang dapat membawa apapun yang tersapu ikut bersamanya.

Dan laut adalah tempat yang begitu romantis jika sedang dihuni oleh dua orang saja.

Dua orang manusia yang memiliki satu sama lain. Hati keduanya terikat dan sudah bersatu. Sama seperti kedua tangan mereka yang saling bertaut. Menggenggam erat satu sama lain dengan perasaan cinta yang mereka salurkan di dalamnya.

Berjalan dengan telanjang kaki di tepi laut. Membiarkan gelombang kecil air laut membasahi kaki keduanya.

"Apa yang kau berikan pada Karin?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa menatap Sakura di sampingnya. Jujur, Sasuke merasa penasaran untuk apa mereka berdua datang mengunjungi rumah Karin beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum ia putuskan untuk mengajak Sakura ke pantai.

Sakura memandang ke arah bawah dimana ia sedang menapakan kedua telapak kakinya ke pasir putih yang begitu terasa menggelitik kulit. "Buku tabunganku. Aku memberikan semua uangku yang ada di sana pada Karin. Kulakukan untuk membalas apa yang sudah ia lakukan selama ini padaku selama 3 tahun terakhir. Jumlahnya lumayan banyak, tapi kurasa itu tak cukup dengan seberapa uang yang ia habiskan untuk menyembunyikanku."

"Kau bersembunyi darinya?"

Sakura menganggukan kepala pelan dan mengerti siapa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

"Dia sudah tidak ada. Tapi kenapa kau masih bersembunyi—dari teman-temanmu dan kedua orangtuamu?"

"Aku … hanya merasa tidak pantas untuk menemui mereka."

"Bagaimana dengan Ino? Dia bilang jika dia tidak sama sepertimu."

Sakura mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke kemana. Pasti pemuda itu melihat ketika ia berjalan berdua dengan Ino. "Dia begitu baik. Dan aku hanya ingin menjadikannya sebagai seorang teman, sama seperti Hinata."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke setelah beberapa detik lalu terdiam dan menatap wajah Sakura yang berwarna kemerahan karena siraman matahari sore—mungkin. Pemuda itu mengganti topik pembicaraan pada trauma yang masih dialami oleh Sakura.

"U-uhm. Ku-kurasa bergandengan tangan … tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura dan tersenyum.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu menghadap Sakura. Melepaskan gandengan tangannya dan memegang kedua bahunya. "Kalau begitu … bagaimana dengan … ini?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Kedua mata _emerald_ Sakura membulat karena terkejut. Lagi pula jika harus bersentuhan bibir dengan bibir, ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Trauma yang dialaminya belum sepenuhnya pulih. Masih ada rasa takut dihatinya. Tapi …

Sasuke langsung membuka kedua matanya ketika ia merasa jika jari telunjuk Sakura menempel di bibirnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum. "Kau harus menahan keiinginanmu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke langsung mendengus pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat cemberut. Sedetik bayangan saat ia menyentuh tubuh Sakura, mencium bibirnya, mengecup lehernya dan menghirup aroma wangi yang menguar keluar dari tubuhnya begitu menyenangkan. Tapi, ia tak bisa melakukan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya karena tidak mau membuat Sakura semakin trauma. Dan Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Sakura lebih dari bergandengan tangan saja.

Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai jahil menghiasi bibirnya. Ia melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya.

"A-ada ap—KYAAAA!"

Brush!

Seluruh tubuh Sakura basah karena terendam air laut. Sedetik sebelum kejadian itu Sasuke melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Sakura dan melemparnya ke laut.

"Itu hukuman dariku karena kau tidak mau kucium," ucap Sasuke dan langsung berlari ketika Sakura bangkit dengan wajah kesal dan mengejarnya.

"Awas kau, Sasuke! Akan kubalas. Kemari kau!" Teriak Sakura dan melempari punggu Sasuke dengan kerang yang sengaja ia pungut di bawah kakinya.

.

.

.

* * *

—memberikan cintaku pada seorang perempuan. Aku berpikir itu adalah jalan terbaik yang aku lakukan. Tapi, kini setelah pertemuanku dengan Sasuke, aku tersadar, jika keputusan yang kuambil adalah salah. Itu bukanlah sebuah penyelesaian, tapi sebuah pelarian.

Aku menyesal karena sudah memilih jalan yang salah. Tapi, meskipun hidupku sudah rusak dan diambang kehancuran, Sasuke masih mau mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Membantuku untuk mencapai sebuah kebahagian dan mencari pengharapan yang baru.

Yang mau mencintaiku dengan tulus hanyalah Sasuke seorang.

Aku akan berubah untuk diriku sendiri dan untuknya. Aku akan menghadapi semuanya kali ini dengan senyuman. Dan aku … mencintainya sekarang lebih dari apapun di dunia ini.

Cinta itu memang membawa rasa sakit, tapi adakalanya membawa rasa bahagia. Cinta itu memang kadang-kadang selalu memberikan harapan yang semu. Tapi, jika kita percaya pada cinta itu, akan ada harapan nyata yang terbentang dihadapan kita. Menunggu untuk kita raih.

Aku … sudah meraih kebahagianku sendiri.

Semua ini karenamu, terima kasih, Sasuke.

.

.

_**OWARI**_

* * *

YATTAAAA~fic-ku untuk event BanjirTomatCherry selesai. Jujur, aku tadinya takut ga bakal jadi tepat waktu. Secara fic ini butuh waktu untuk memikirkan plot-nya agar lebih menarik untuk dibaca. Tapi, aku pikir aku gagal. =.=

Tentu, ide dr fic ini cukup umum, dan mungkin sudah ada yg membuatnya. Tapi, q tetep nekat buat publish. _Etto_~hitung-hitung buat memeriahkan event z deh. ^^

Aku sudah berusaha membuat fic yang terbaik dan mencurahkan segala kemampuanku. Aku hanya berharap fic ini dapat diterima dengan baik oleh semuanya.

Di sini ga ada adegan Yuri, perlukah aku beri warning di awal atas peran Sakura di sini sebagai apa?

.

.

.

[Words : 10,034]

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
